looroufandomcom-20200214-history
Cordonis
Description Cordonis is a city based in the northwestern region of the Lands of Loorou, due west of Elphindale, northwest of Orvain and due north of Xarth. The hardy folk of Cordonis are descended from the tribes that lived in the Cordonade Mountains and eventually migrated to the plains. They are known for their expertise in metallurgy and construction. While not warlike, Cordonians possess the largest standing army in Loorou and are known to be fierce and disciplined defenders. Cordonians of age, regardless of gender, are conscripted into the ranks to perform mandatory military service of 3 years. Their service sees them trained in tactics, weapon discipline and a craft of their choice. In times of war, every able bodied Cordonian can expect to be called to arms. Government Overseen by Duke Renfri Cordone III, Cordonis has a quasi-representative form of governance. The Duchy’s day-to-day affairs are overseen by a collection of chosen representatives and military commanders. Renfri III takes a great interest in the direction they take the Duchy and usually has the final say in matters. It is a good thing that Duke Renfri III is loved by the people of Cordonis and is seen as a fair, if strict, man. He has three daughters and a son from his wife Sabelle of Orvain. Their union sees the Duchy of Cordonis and the Arcaeum aligned on most matters in the Council of Loorou, even if Scrivener Ashardelle disapproves of her daughter’s choice in marriage. The Curse of Cordonis A apocryphal story that's been passed down from centuries ago without any real known source The story goes that an early duke of Cordonis, Renfri Cordone I, at a time of war, draught, and famine in the region, made a pact with The Witch of the Wending in exchange for a magical intervention to ensure that Cordonis survives. The Witch drew a region around the then-small-town, and said that as long as the city doesn't grew beyond the size, it would remain prosperous, safe, and healthy. Conversely, if it ever were to grow beyond that boundary, a curse would befall it. The duke is said to have erected towers to mark the boundaries, and subsequent kings build the now-famous city walls around that boundary. Most modern historians consider the story to be just a myth with no real substance. It's been over a century since Cordonis grew beyond those walls, and nothing resembling a curse has happened. The five towers are now used as precincts for the City Watch with one at Cattlegate, North District, South Ward, West Ward and two near Rain Road. Every Hearth a Home This custom is a remnant of the origins of Cordonis from tribes that migrated down from the Cordonade mountains. The Cordonades are a harsh and forbidding place, inimical to most life and therefore the Cordonade tribes evolved this custom to try and ensure their survival. At its most basic level, it is a form of extreme hospitality that dictates that every home, campfire or hearth must be prepared at all times to welcome anyone who approaches, offering them food and shelter. This applies irrespective of who the guest is, and the host's feelings about them - even mortal enemies can expect to be welcomed, and expect that no violence be done to them under a host's roof. This principle extends to the governance of Cordonis as well, in that while the city plays host to many guilds, factions and organisations whose interests are seldom aligned, the city authorities have historically frowned upon open conflict between them. While covert conflict is tolerated somewhat and the occasional dustup or dead body is ignored as long as it stays outside the walls of the city, anything more attention-grabbing is swiftly and brutally dealt with. Factions present in Cordonis: * Counting House (minor) * Kilian tree (Greater) * The Sundered are headquartered in Cordonis, in a crumbling manor house five miles south of the city gates. They also operate Steamquench Meadery * Arcaeum Consulate * Vidarric caravanserai outside the city walls down Rain Road Districts North District The up market, affluent neighborhood of Cordonis. Mostly residential area with well paved streets and well constructed, large houses. West Ward This area is more densely packed with most of the trade, smithing, and small businesses (and business folk) residing. It's filled with warehouses, small shops, and trading posts. Cattlegate A colloquial name given to the western gate of city, most due to the constant smell, sounds, and presence of farmers and cattle there. This is the where most of the inbound food and meat come to the city, from the farms that extend south and west of the city. Market District The heart of the city, where all three roads meet. It is also home to the city's town square - where important events, celebrations, speeches, and everything inbetween is held. It's the heart of Cordonis South Ward The military hub of the city. The grounds, facilities, and offices of all the military and governing bodies of Cordonis reside here. Shadow Walk The Shadow Walk is a residential district with walkways and canopies casting shade upon the roads and alleys.The primary forms of business are tanners, printers and textiles. Rumored to be where the thieves guild operates out of. The Greens Stub: A park Mist Fields Stub: Farms north of the city Rain Road Stub: Unorganized growth of the city outside the walls Notable Locations * Sige's Excellent Alehouse (A popular tavern frequented by townsfolk that's in the market district) * Castle Renfri (Duke Renfri Cordone III is the current Duke) * Sticky Dagger (A popular dive bar in the north district, frequently by the most wealthy residents of the city) Notable NPCs * Duke Renfri Cordone III * Sabelle of Orvain Nearby Locations * Due north are the Cordonade Mountains, Ashhead Pass and the village of Mynoar * North through the Ashhead Pass and on the northern slopes of the Cordonade Mountains are the Cordonade Watchkeeps Map Category:Location Category:City